


Marvel fanfictions

by DeadlyMouseX1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMouseX1/pseuds/DeadlyMouseX1
Summary: this is a combination of some marvel head canons i've seen on pinterest, tumbler and other sites. I'm making them longer and hopefully you'll like them! I'll try to put original creators names for credit to them but some of them don't have it listed! There will be some ships, superfamily, and random craziness going on so i hope you like it! <3





	1. The song

It was one of those rare, but so appreciated, days at the compound. There were no missions, no world needing saved, just a nice relaxing off day. Tony was sitting at a table working on adjusting different bits of his suit scattered on the table in front of him. Natasha and Bruce were on the couch in their pajamas, Bruce being half asleep on her lap as Natasha stroked his hair and read her book with a content smile on her face. Clint was off somewhere probably tormenting the newest recruits or exploring the air vents some more, despite Tony's protests. Peter was sitting across the table from Stark working on his homework while Steve and Thor played chess at the bar nearby. It was a nice relaxing change and all we're appreciating the silence until a song popped up in Peter's youtube and he knew he had no choice but to click it and sing, even if it was to himself.

"You are....my fire." He started before stark interrupted him, taking over the next verse.

"The one...desire."

"believe...when i say..." Bruce mumbled in his sleep hearing the impending doom.

"I want it that way." Natasha's voice sang. Suddenly with a loud crash Clint dropped from the ceiling from a open vent holding one of his arrows as a microphone to his face causing everyone, but peter who was now extremely excited joining clint and his arrow, voices to drop to a completely unenthusiastic tone.

"TELL ME WHY!"

"Ain't nothing but a heart ache."

"TELL ME WHY!" 

"Ain't nothing but a mistake."

"TELL MY WHY!"

"I never wanna hear you say." Tony sang adjusting some wires, while Clint wrapped his arm around peter holding the arrow between them.

"I WANT IT THAT WAY!" They sang. While Clint and Peter continue to sing the song Thor to turns to Steve looking lost.

"What just happened?"

"No idea."


	2. A Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky is a bit of a smartass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one from Bland Marvel Head canons on Pinterest, hope you like it!

"Awe come on Buck it's a kids movie you can sit through it with us." Steve sighed shoving a bowel of popcorn into Bucky's hands. The man just grunted in response, since he first to the compound all he did was hide in his room he was given and work out in the gym as long as Steve was there, team movie nights were not his thing and Steve seemed determined to fix that. The blonde man went to the fridge and gathered several two-litters in his hands motioning with his head for Bucky to follow him. He obeyed following close behind setting the bowel down on one of the tables in front of the couches. Natasha was already sitting on one of the couches resting her head on Clint's shoulder, while he fiddled with the remote getting the TV ready. Bucky sat himself on the furthest end of the couch earning a raised eyebrow from the woman. Slowly the rest of the team made their way into the room taking seats; Bruce sat himself on the other side of Natasha with Steve sitting next to him and Bucky. Thor took a seat on the other couch and soon joined by Stark, Carol, Wanda and Vision. Peter, who seemed very excited for this movie, was sitting on a pillow leaning against Starks legs.

"Alright folks lets get this started, Peter's choice this time was Toy Story." Clint said clicking the play button on the remote making the movie start and a castle appear on screen. As the movie started Bucky himself wasn't completely impressed and honestly a little disturbed by the creepy little baby on screen as well as when the toys started being alive. A small tinge of remembrance crosses his mind as the green army commander tells his men a good solider doesn't leave a man behind. He watched as the cowboy was both loved and tossed aside in a musical montages for a spaceman, who didn't seem to know he wasn't real. The metal armed man shook his head as he watched the two toys fighting under a mini van before catching a ride on a pizza truck, which for movies sake just happened to be there. When they toys got grabbed by some gothic kid he felt his stomach twist as dolls were torn apart and forced into other things, it hit a little to close to home for his liking and he decided that was enough. He began to stand up when Steve grabbed his wrist and gave him his famous 'don't you dare' look. Bucky did his best murder glare at him but the man didn't seem to even care and just held Bucky's wrist until Bucky relaxed back into the couch.

"This is so stupid..." He muttered as the spaceman watched a commercial about himself, and winced to himself when the toy fell off the banister and his left arm fell off making Bucky rub his own metal arm subconsciously. A small smile did come onto his face when the seemingly drunken spaceman got smacked with his own hand by the cowboy, and he imagined the punk next to him has considered doing that a few times to him. The smile stayed on his face until it got to one scene; the cowboy was trying so hard to convince the other toys the spaceman was ok and the next lines were not what Bucky was expecting.

"Buzz will you get up here and give me a hand?" the thunking of the plastic arm made Bucky do something he hasn't done in a long time; Laugh, hard. Every single member in the room turned with confused, terrified faces as the Winter Soldier laughed at a stupid joke in a kids movie, and from that point on Toy story was Bucky's favorite movie. After that he started going to more team movie nights and getting out, he started being more social and little by little became more open with that same scene making him laugh and smile every time. He also got a new habit that drive the rest of the team absolutely nuts; whenever Steve or anyone asked for Bucky to give them a hand he pops his own arm off and throws it at them, laughing like its the greatest thing in the world, they others may find it old but they still smile and laugh with him because it helped bring back the happy Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! :)


End file.
